cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Famous Last Words
No matter what the movie, star, or means of death, there's always something they say just before they die that have become known to this day as "famous last words". Sometimes the phrase used in the movie can be dead-serious, funny, revelant, iconic, or just plain great. On this page a list of these quotes (in chronological order) can now be compiled. Please add the quote, the name of the actor or actress, and the movie and year. Remember, include ONLY memorable quotes that are the last lines of the character before they die in the movie, just before they die, not minutes before and was simply a throwaway line in the script. Sometimes, the character's final line before their unfortunate demise is the last line in the movie, so those can be included. Hopefully this list might also be another tool to use to figure out who died in what movie when separate pages for celebrities are compiled. The List *"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Rico?" - Edward G. Robinson in Little Caesar (1931) *"I knew you'd come to me Flora...I wanted to come back to you my darling...I failed. I meddled in things that man must leave alone." - Claude Rains to Gloria Stuart in The Invisible Man (1933) *"You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! Whoever thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? I'm going! Oh, I'm going, oh, oh --" - Margaret Hamilton in The Wizard of Oz (1939) *"Rosebud." - Orson Welles in Citizen Kane (1941) *"Never trust a woman." - Barry Fitzgerald in And Then There Were None (1945) *"Made it, Ma! Top of the world!" - James Cagney in White Heat (1949) *You, you came back, for a place like this. Why? A man like you. Why? Eli Wallach (to Yul Byrnner) in The Magnificent Seven (1960). *"End of transmission." William O. Douglas Jr. in The Outer Limits: The Galaxy Being (1963) *"The machines are everywhere! Oh you'll find them all your'e a zealous people! And you'll make a great show of smashing a few of them; but for every one you destroy hundreds of others will be built and they'll demorilize you, break your spirit. Create such rips and tensions in your society that no one will be able to repair them. Oh you're a savage...dispairing planet. And when we come here to live you friendless, demoralized flotsam will fall without even a single shot being fired. Senator, enjoy the few years left for you. There is no answer. You're all the same. Dark, persuasive, you demand--insist on knowing every private thought and hunger of everyone. Your family's, your neighbor's. Everyone but yourselves." Jeff Cory in The Outer Limits: O.B.I.T. (1963) *"I will deal with her later, at the moment, she is where she ought to be, at the controls." - Gert Frobe in Goldfinger (1964) *"Yahooo! Yahooo! Ahhh Hooo! Waahh, ahh Waa Haaa! Ahhooh, Wahoo! Waa h.........." Slim Pickens riding the A-bomb in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) *"Mein Fuhrer, I can walk!" - Peter Sellers in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) *"All over" -- Cliff Robertson (in reply to Angus Lennie's *where does it hurt ? ") in 633 Squadron (1964) *"What we've got here is failure to communicate." - Paul Newman in Cool Hand Luke (1967) *"Oh good. For a moment there I thought we were in trouble." Paul Newman (to Robert Redford) in Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid (1969). *"Look at me, Damien! It's all for you!" - Holly Palance in The Omen (1976) *"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee!" - Ricardo Montalban in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) *"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. I've seen attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those moments will be lost...in time, like tears...in...rain. Time to die." Rutger Hauer in Blade Runner (1982) *"Live long and prosper." - Leonard Nimoy in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) *"There is... another... Sky...walker..." - Frank Oz in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *"Tell your sister, 'You were right.'" - Sebastian Shaw in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) *"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." - Lee Ving in Clue (1985) *"I'll be waiting...And you'll be late...as always" - Sophie Ward in Young Sherlock Homes (1985) *"And so now, after all these years, Mkabayi, I am once again in your hands, (after being speared) "The Swallows (British) have Won."." - Henry Cele in Shaka Zulu (1986) *"For God sakes, Brenner!" - Sam Wanamaker in Raw Deal (1986) *''I Know...In Hell!'' - Mickey Rourke in Angel Heart (1987) *"Fuck me in the heart!" - Stephen McHattie in Caribe (1987) *"CHRIS?...COME TO ME!" - Malick Bowens in The Believers (1987) *"I'M IMORTAL...I'M IMORTAL" - Tony Todd in Enemy Territory (1987) *''WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION NUMBNUTS...DIDN'T MOMMY AND DADDY SHOW ENOUGH ATTENTION TOO YOU WHEN YOUR WERE A CHILD?'' - R.L. Emery in Full Metal Jacket (1987) *"Eat this, you big sack of fish shit!" - Cindy Pickett in Deep Star Six (1989) *"I Thought...You LOVED ME?...Bye"- Anthony Rapp in Far From Home (1989) *"Back The FUCK OFF...BITCH!" -Brion James in The Horror Show (1989) *"I can reach it. I can reach it..." - Alison Doody in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) *"You could have had everything." Robert Davi in Licence to Kill (1989) *"So much for true love!" Pat Carroll in The Little Mermaid (1989) *"Beck Save Yourself!" - Ernie Hudson in Leviathan (1989) *"NO...Extra...Business!" - Cameron Dye in Out Of The Dark (1989) *"Come on, 54th!" - Matthew Broderick in Glory (1989) *"He saw distant light in the Holy Mountain. Selah." Calvin Lockhart in Predator 2 (1990) *"Get out of here, Harrigan. I'm gonna save your ass! This is between me and him." Gary Busey to Danny Glover in Predator 2 (1990) *"Let Me Go...Bull" - Scott Glenn in Backdraft (1991) *"Well I, for one, am v-v-very interested to see w-w-what's going to happen next" David Jacobi in Dead Again (1991) *"Hey Bobby? Remember that girl?" - William H. Macy in Homicide (1991) *"I...CAN'T" - Charles Bailey-Gates in Knight Moves (1992) *"You're NOT GONNA GET MY SOUL!" - Forest Whitaker in Body Snatchers (1993) *"I wanna go home." - Mykelti Williamson in Forrest Gump (1994) *"I've lived long enough to live free, proud, to see you become the man you are. I'm a happy man." James Cosmo to Brendan Gleeson in Braveheart (1995) *"Freedom!" - Mel Gibson in Braveheart (1995) *"You plannin' to fight me with that little stick?" - Frank Langella in Cutthroat Island (1995) *"I am invincible!" - Alan Cumming in GoldenEye (1995) *"I told you...i'm never going back" - Robert DeNiro in Heat (1995) *"Ryback...RYBACK...RY...BACK." - Eric Bogosian in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) *"Help me." - Gene Hackman in Extreme Measures (1996) *"Like I said...It Wasn't Personal!" Kiefer Sutherland in Eye For An Eye (1996) *"I wake up happy... I'm going to bed happy... because you're going to be dead." - John M. Jackson in The Glimmer Man (1996) *"SOLO...Solo..." - Adrien Brody in Solo (1996) *"I Know Your Secrets Phantom" - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in The Phantom (1996) *"Unbeliveable." - Treat Williams in The Phantom (1996) *"Drax...Over here" - James Remar in The Phantom (1996) *"Don't worry about Weir...I'll take care of him" - Jason Isaacs in Event Horizon (1997) *"Do you see?...do you see? DO YOU SEE?...NO" - Sam Neil in Event Horizon (1997) *"Yes I See!" Laurence Fishburne in Event Horizon (1997) *"Stop asking for the how? and why? Martin" - Nick Nolte in Night Watch (1997) *"Science is God...no" Bruce Greenwood in Disturbing Behavior (1998) *"HEY...TEACHER...LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!" William Sadler in Disturbing Behavior (1998) *"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" - Lenny McLean in Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (1998) *"Earn this. Earn it." - Tom Hanks in Saving Private Ryan (1998) *"Candy...man" - Wade Williams in Candyman: Day Of The Dead (1999) *"But I'm A Fucking Demon?" - Jason Lee in Dogma (1999) *"We're going to pull together and we're gonna find a way to get outta here! First, we're gonna seal off this pool --" - Samuel L. Jackson in Deep Blue Sea (1999) *"It's miraculous...I feel nothing...nothing at all!" - Frank Langella in The Ninth Gate (1999) *"You'll be on the run forever is that how you really want to live?" - Lou Diamond Phillips in A Better Way To Die (2000) *"And if you wanna waste your life beating the shit out of Alex every time you see him, then you can just drop fucking dead!" - Amanda Detmer in Final Destination (2000) *"They shot me in the lungs ... you wanna hit this shit?" - Marlon Wayans in Scary Movie (2000) *"I never saw VENICE!" Vincent Schiavelli in Death To Smootchy (2002) *"What's going to happen to my family?" Jimmy Jean-Louis in Tears Of The Sun (2003) *"I guess we're there huh boss?" Nick Chinlund in Tears Of The Sun (2003) *"Hey, Max, a guy gets on the MTA here in L.A. and dies. Think anybody will notice?" - Tom Cruise in Collateral (2004) *"Fuckin' figures." - Michael Kelly in Dawn of the Dead (2004) *"Bunch of slimy motherfuckers" Bibi Naceri in District 13 (2004) *"Will you look at that?" Robin Williams in The Final Cut (2004) *"TEST." - Samuel L. Jackson in Twisted (2004) *"Then you're fucking crazy, and you'd kill me in this fucking shit hole. Do you know how to make it not hurt?" Izabella Miko to Garret Dillahunt in Deadwood: Something Very Expensive (2005) *"One hundred thousand, for now. And more when I want it, for as many years as I live! For all the years of my life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Alice Krige to Garret Dillahunt in Deadwood: Something Very Expensive (2005) *"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how..." - Alan Tudyk in Serenity (2005) *"I've come too far to be denied now..." - Wesley Snipes in Chaos (2005) *"Just put the gun to my head and pull the fucking trigger...no one's gonna know about this...just you, me...and God." - Christian Bale in Harsh Times (2005) *"It wasn't supposed to be like this." - Jim Caviezel in Deja Vu (2006) *"Die! Die! Why won't you die?!...Why won't you die?" - Tim Pigott-Smith in V For Vendetta (2006) *"That's The Most Beautiful Thing You Could Have Ever Given Me!" - Hugo Weaving in V For Vendetta (2006) *"You made me do this" - David Morse in Disturbia (2007) *"It's Solveable...Swagger" - Danny Glover in Shooter (2007) *"Are you out of you're mind...are you OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND...I AM A UNITED STATES SENATOR!" Ned Beatty in Shooter (2007) *"Tell the people I died well -- I died Roman." James Purefoy to Kevin McKidd in Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father) (2007) *"You have a wicked soul." Lyndsey Marshall to Simon Woods in Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father) (2007) *"Welcome." - Vinnie Jones in Midnight Meat Train (2008) *"Do You Even Have A Name?" - John Malkovich in Mutant Chronicles (2008) *"Na, son...He was just a bit fucking late that's all... the CUNT." - Jim Broadbent in Perrier's Bounty (2009) *"God...I wish I had a son like you...time for the family reunion" - Mark Strong in Kick-Ass (2010) *"Well I guess I won't be seeing them." - Jeff Fahey in Machete (2010) *"Fuck It" - Steven Segal in Machete (2010) *"I don't want to go." - David Tennant in Doctor Who: The End of Time (2010) *"I'll tell you what it is" - James Remar in R.E.D (2010) *"You're riding shotgun!" - Rutger Hauer in Hobo With A Shotgun (2011) *"Fuck Bruce Willis." - Anthony Anderson in Scream 4 (2011) *"Justice... For... ever." - Jim Carrey in Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *"Bad trade?" - Tom Wilkinson in The Lone Ranger (2013) *"Just cremate me...I don't want to rot in a box." - Melissa Leo in Prisoners (2013) *"Well... partner?" - Kevin Bacon in R.I.P.D (2013) *"Well...I certainly didn't see that coming" - Anthony Hopkins in R.E.D.2 (2013) *"I'm gonna carve my name into your chest... no no no." - Jason Clarke in White House Down (2013) * Category:Files